The Juice Murderer (Film)
"Have you been having problems in the bathroom lately?." — Fourth To Die The Juice Murderer is the first video uploaded to the RBM channel in December of 2010. It stars Kendall, Angel, Hunter, Ben, Sebastian and Joe Y. It was also the very first December Movie, a trend which was repeated annually. It's sequel was[[Juice Murderer 2| Juice Murderer 2]], ''released a year later. Plot ''The Juice Murderer's plot is very bare-bones. The film opens with a dialogue between Hunter and Angel at a small party. In the background on the couch Sebastian is seen being murdered by a figure in an orange hoodie. The murder weapon is a bottle of grape soda, incorrectly referred to as juice throughout the ''Juice Murderer ''series. Following the death of Sebastian is a dialogue between Ben and Kendall. After this conversation Kendall and Angel happen upon the dead body of Sebastian, placed at the doorway. They both flee along with Hunter. Kendall takes flight to the bathroom upstairs where the Juice Murderer awaits him. The Juice Murderer gives Kendall a good wack, sending him rolling down a flight of stairs to his death. After this The Juice Murderer kills Angel who finds the Juice Murderer waiting in a closet. Following the death of Angel the Juice Murderer pursues Hunter downstairs and kills him by throwing him off the stairs. The Juice Murderer then drags Hunter's body over to the doorway to lie next to Sebastian and Kendall's bodies. There is only one person left at this party and it's Ben. The Juice Murderer walks up to Ben who blows him off and sticks his foot out to shoo the killer away. The Juice Murderer is struck by Ben's foot and is knocked unconscious. Place in the Timeline Originally ''The Juice Murderer ''was regarded as being part of the same massacre depicted in ''Juice Murderer 2, ''however in a 2017 revision of the RBM canon it was established that ''The Juice Murderer ''is in fact a film adaptation of the events of ''Juice Murderer 2. ''This retcon explains some inconsistencies within the video such as its being presented by Ben and Kendall from the BK Show as "The Juicer" as well as provides an explanation for the grape juice product ad that appears in the after credits scene. After Credits Scene The after credits scene in the original ''Juice Murderer ''was a mistake. The after credits scene is simply the Juice Murderer waking up up and saying "I'll eat your peepee." The original intention was for the after credits scene to be the Juice Murderer holding up the bottle and saying "Buy some grape juice at your local market... or else." After saying this line Angel interrupted and said "or else what" to which Joe replied "I'll eat your peepee." An editing error caused the wrong part of the clip to be used in the movie so as a result the original intended after credits scene was uploaded as an alternate ending. The 2015 remaster included the originally intended ending. Characters This movie is a bit odd in that none of the characters were given names originally. As a result everyone was credited in the order of their death, with the exceptions of Joe Y. as the Juice Murderer and Ben as the person who kills the Juice Murderer. Angel's character has stood out the most of this cast, earning himself the reputation of the "peepee guy" or other similar nicknames, as in the movie as well as much of the unused footage Angel can be heard uttering the word "peepee." Reception and Legacy ''The Juice Murderer ''was met with instant success, gaining hundreds of views within the first month. Quite the accomplishment considering that it was the first video on a brand new channel. While the film is not on par with much of the later content RBM has put out, it was a major influence on later works. The Juice Murderer has become an icon of the channel, being its flagship character. The original movie would spawn a silent movie rendition, two sequels: ''Juice Murderer 2 ''and ''Juice Murderer 3, ''a 12 episode series, and a remaster in 2015.